


I Can't Stay Away From You

by ButterfliesInMyStomach



Series: Butterflies Takes On RoisaFicWeek2k18! [5]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Already?!, Angst, Canon, Day 5!, F/F, I just hate that we didn't see that sex scene hahaha, I tried to fill in the gaps, I'm Weird, I'm very literal, Lube, Powdered Donuts (mentioned), Red Lube, Roisa Fic Week 2k18, Smut, but that's okay, caught red-handed, roisaficweek2k18, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesInMyStomach/pseuds/ButterfliesInMyStomach
Summary: But even after hurting her so many times, Luisa still came running back to her like a naïve little puppy with her big brown eyes, begging Rose to give them another chance. And Rose never turned her down. Even when she said she would and even when she promised theirs was just “a temporary thing”, their affair would sometimes last for months. And Rose did not object to this happening; it was just when Luisa would start to force her hand that she’d curse herself for falling for Luisa once again.She reached her arm out into a drawer of the counter she’d just been on and pulled out a red bottle.“I don’t think we need any,” Luisa hummed as Rose opened the cap and spurted some lube on her hand. She put the bottle back into the drawer and grinned.“No one needs lube. It just makes everything feel more… exciting,” she said as she slid her hands down the insides of Luisa’s thighs. Luisa jerked up from the ground to the tingling all over her skin. Rose pushed her back down on the ground and smirked. “See?”





	I Can't Stay Away From You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone who still has the patience to visit my fics (aka my favorite kind of ppl <3)!
> 
> It is day 5, which means someone gets caught red-handed! My apologies, I went a very literal way with this, but I thought it would be funny for some reason(?). It's a little sad and it hurts a bit, but it's canon - they've given us nothing. But I tried to fill in the gaps between the scene where Rose calls Luisa and the one where they end up on a Marbella room floor, having sex. I don't know if these two are actually supposed to be connected, like, if this was the call Luisa talked about ("Oh my god, I did not expect you to call.") but for the sake of making some sense out of canon Roisa, I decided they are :) (The longest run-on I've written, I think, haha.)
> 
> I hope it's not too sad and I hope the smut is good!
> 
> Suggestions or just comments are always welcome below my fics! :) (Criticism included)
> 
> Love,  
> -H.

She had forgotten how good it felt. It had been years since she’d had a glass, and now, she felt satiated in the light buzz of sparkling wine which she had just downed her throat. As she watched people twirl around the Marbella dance floor, grinding against each other or hooking legs in well-timed gestures, the champagne made it easier for her to do so. It took the pain of not getting to do that with her lover, ever, away.

Rose furrowed her eyebrows and took the last remaining drop of bubbly in her glass. She hadn’t had a drink in ages. If not for the sake of being sober to avoid miscalculations in her plan, then for the sake of supporting Luisa in her sobriety. After all, it was the least Rose could do for her. There was nothing much more she could offer the once again spiraling, caught between the wheels of life, woman. And Rose’s heart broke every time Luisa fell off the wagon. Because most times, all she had to do to find the cause of Luisa’s relapse, was to face herself in the mirror.

It was not like Rose did this on purpose. She never intended to hurt Luisa, she never could. It was just that Luisa liked to live her life in extremities; there was no possible way something – like their _relationship_ – could balance between two sides, between the public and their own private corners. No, it was always everything or nothing for her, and that was something Rose couldn’t allow. And that’s why every time when Luisa tilted their relationship too much towards the public eye, Rose was forced to break her, again.

But even after hurting her so many times, Luisa still came running back to her like a naïve little puppy with her big brown eyes, begging Rose to give them another chance. And Rose never turned her down. Even when she said she would and even when she promised theirs was just “a temporary thing”, their affair would sometimes last for months. And Rose did not object to this happening; it was just when Luisa would start to force her hand that she’d curse herself for falling for Luisa once again.

Her finger tapped against the paper-thin edge of the champagne glass. She could see Jane and Rafael dancing together. It was Salsa, she guessed. Being an international criminal – a drug lord – hadn’t exactly left her much time for dance classes, so she made an educated guess every time she attended a public affair. And to her fortune – or profound research constructed beforehand – she had not failed yet.

As she scanned the crowd, the wrinkle between her eyebrows deepened. Her eyes kept lingering on short brown-haired women, but every time Rose saw their faces, she was met with disappointment all over again. Not a single one of them was Luisa.

With a sigh, she let her finger circle the edge of her glass. After each circle she felt her heart sink deeper and deeper, and after her twenty-fifth consecutive circle, she dropped her finger from the rim and stood up from her seat. With Emilio, _her husband_ , away in another one of his hotels that night, she had no clue what her role at this party was. She wasn’t the hostess nor the trophy-wife of the host. And of course, she couldn’t be her real self, the leader of one of the most illegal industries this city had ever (not) seen. It would omit her status as the person police would have killed to catch – Sin Rostro.

Lost in the atmosphere of salsa beats, Rose blinked twice before placing her glass on the bar stand and walking to the terrace outside. Luisa’s absence worried her, and she was not going to let it linger above her any longer.

She speed-dialed the woman’s number and raised her phone to her ear. Even if Luisa wouldn’t pick up, she would at least know Rose was worried about her.

After a couple rings, after Rose had managed to chew through one of her red locks of hair, Rose’s phone stopped ringing – Luisa picked up.

“Rose?” she sounded surprised, sad even. Rose was so happy Luisa had answered, she couldn’t contain her relieved grin any longer.

“How are you?” she said it with less emotion than she had meant to, but nothing mattered more at that moment than Luisa sounding sober.

“I’m okay, thanks,” her child-like intonation sent Rose to the stars. And even though she sounded truthful, Rose could sense the hesitance in her voice before she said “okay”.

“That’s not terribly convincing,” she mused.

Luisa was silent on the other side of the line for a moment and even through the speaker, Rose could feel her growing distress.

“Why do you care how I am anyway? We’re not together. We never will be,” her voice was unusually cold.

Rose looked towards the silhouette of the city as she exhaled. She looked at the skyscrapers, she looked at the beach, she looked at the bridge on the other side of the bay. She had no idea where Luisa was. If she did, she would have gone to Luisa right this second and made everything clear for her, everything…

“Maybe not. But I still love you, Luisa. I _always_ will,” she had to take a breath between her words, swallow down the lump in her throat, “never doubt that.”

With these words said, Rose heard the sound of an ended call on the line. Luisa had hung up just like that. If Rose had been worried about Luisa before, now she heard her internal voice screaming in her head, telling her to go check on Luisa. To see if these words didn’t have the opposite effect of what she had intended to have.

Her heart racing almost as fast as her thoughts, she automatically made her way through the crowd in the hall. She didn’t even notice Rafael nodding at her, waving his champagne glass too carelessly for a brother of a struggling alcoholic. Luisa deserved a brother so much better than him. Unfortunately, there was nothing Rose could do about it. Actually, there was, but she doubted Luisa would have appreciated a new sibling in her thirties. Especially if this sibling’s mother would be Rose. And forget Luisa’s hypothetical dismay; Rose would never put her impeccable body through something as destructive as pregnancy. No way.

She tried to shake the mental image of Luisa visiting her in maternal ward out of her head as she headed towards her car in the parking lot. She needed to see Luisa, and if she was going to get there in one piece, she had to focus.

But as she got to her car’s parking spot, she was welcomed by an empty slot. Infuriated, she walked to the valet guy, half-asleep by his desk. At the sound of Rose’s agitated heel clicks, he startled awake and fixed his tie, mumbling something about heavy eyelids.

“I don’t care if you were sleeping on the post as long as you tell me who the hell took my car?” her eyes were shooting darts; nobody would have enjoyed being in the valet guy’s position right now. He looked at her confused.

“But your husband drove to Boca Raton with it. He said he’d be back in a couple hours, but it’s been more than that by now. He said you wouldn’t mind,” he blushed as Rose’s death glare made him feel smaller by the second. Rose sighed, running her fingers through her hair. There was nothing she could do. Joey wasn’t around at the moment either, so she’d have to cancel her plans. She thanked the valet for information and slowly started dragging herself back to her room.

As she stepped into the elevator, she knew this night would prove to be challenging. More than anything, she wanted to see Luisa, to hold her, to make sure she’s alright. She wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight.

At least Emilio was away, that was always a good thing. She could have some peace and quiet from her husband. He wasn’t a bad man, but he wasn’t a pleasant man. Rose had encountered many people intimately, in fact, there were so many she could have put them down as a list. She had experience when it came to closeness between two people. But no one on that hypothetical list would have overshadowed what her and Luisa had; that was something completely new to her.

Rose _had_ feelings, despite the many police profilings she’d overheard about herself. She loved Luisa. And if it was possible to feel something beyond love for someone, she did. She felt that for Luisa.

The elevator reached the seventh floor and Rose exited the elevator. With her usually confident and proud posture, she paced down the corridor and when she turned around the corner before her room, she couldn’t believe her eyes.

Luisa was leaning against the doorframe, wearing that same sinful navy dress she’d been wearing during the day and that same hurt expression she’d worn when Rose had told her last night had been a mistake. She could spot the same pain in her eyes as she’d told Luisa it wouldn’t happen again.

Stunned, she walked to her. Luisa turned her head as she heard the rapid heel clicks. She opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Rose fusing their lips together. She trapped Luisa between herself and the door, her body arching right into Luisa’s. Their lips moved together, hungry. Luisa’s hands came to cup Rose’s face as their tongues met. As Luisa’s hand fell from Rose’s face to her breast, Rose couldn’t take this any longer. She needed Luisa. _Now_.

Frantically, she started swiping her card behind Luisa’s back. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard the beep of the lock opening over the quiet moans escaping Luisa’s mouth and her own. And with just a little force she managed to open the door, making Luisa almost fall into the room. But Rose would never let that happen. Swiftly, she caught Luisa in her arms and maneuvered her inside. And as she heard the bang of the door shutting, she let go. She let go of the fake persona of a trophy wife and became herself. She lost herself in Luisa’s lips, she floated in the presence of the smell of her shampoo. And when she dared to open her eyes and pull back from the kiss, all she could feel was lust for a flustered Luisa standing before her.

Just as hungrily as before, she pulled Luisa in for a kiss again, moving her against the wall. She felt like she was in control and she liked it. This barely happened. Luisa was almost always the one to grab the reins and top. Rose often wondered if it was because of the lack of control Luisa had outside of their rendezvous in hidden corners and spouseless apartments.

And just as Rose had thought about it, Luisa pushed herself off the wall, and grabbed more firmly around Rose’s waist. She moved Rose against the counter by the window, not letting her lips drop from Rose’s even for a second. Her hands roamed Rose’s body like she had possession over her, or like she wished she did.

With a smooth move, Luisa unzipped Rose’s emerald green dress, almost tearing it from the redheaded woman lifted on the counter. She spread Rose’s legs a little further apart and made herself comfortable there. Rose’s eyes were tightly shut as she gasped in response to every touch Luisa laid on her. A moan louder than others escaped her lips as Luisa descended her mouth from Rose’s lips to her neck, sucking on the verge of marking. She wasn’t allowed to, but that didn’t stop her from leaving just a shy of a hickey.

“Harder,” Rose stuttered. Luisa stopped her kisses for a second and hazily looked at Rose, as if she were trying to make sure she’d heard right. Rose cupped Luisa’s tanned cheek with her hand, nodding. That was all confirmation Luisa needed. Intently, she locked her lips on the most sensitive part of Rose’s neck and sucked a bright red hickey into her skin. Rose gasped, hooking her leg around Luisa.

She moved lower and lower with her kisses, simultaneously sliding her hand behind Rose’s back and undoing the hook of her bra. As soon as Rose’s black lace bra hit the floor, Luisa’s mouth replaced the garment. She ran circles around Rose’s already hardening nipples, alternating between each breast. Rose clenched her fingers into fists in Luisa’s hair and bit her lip to keep from screaming.

“Ah, Luisa,” she sighed between audible gasps and dragged out moans. She could already feel warmth radiate between her thighs, that’s how good Luisa could make her feel in so little time and so little effort. She pulled on Luisa’s dark hair to let her know of her need for more. Rose didn’t trust herself to say much more now.

Luisa noticed Rose’s desperation and quickly kneeled between her legs. Her eyes stayed on Rose’s the whole time she gradually pulled down Rose’s panties. Rose felt wetness drip down her thighs only to the picture of Luisa in front of her. She was still wearing her dress, though. This was the only thing Rose would have changed in that moment.

And the next thing Rose knew, she was slamming her hands against the cool surface of the window as Luisa’s lips landed on her center. Luisa worked fast, looked like she too had become desperate. With frantic, animalistic even, moves of her tongue, she brought Rose to the very brink of an orgasm, making her silently beg for it.

“ _Please_ ,” Rose managed to get past her lips before Luisa grabbed her hips and pulled her completely against her lips. Breath hitched in Rose’s throat as Luisa made her come right into her mouth. She whimpered, her eyes tightly shut, and her fists slammed against the window. Luisa dragged her tongue over Rose’s clit a few more times before she stood up and ridded herself from her dress. Her eyes were filled with lust as she looked at Rose. Suddenly, Rose was completely pinned up against the window pane and Luisa was grinding against her. Rose was still very sensitive, but Luisa close to her like that made another orgasm coil underneath her skin.

“More,” she whispered, pulling Luisa in for a heated kiss. She ran her tongue inside of Luisa’s mouth and bit down on her lip as she got dangerously close to the edge again. Luisa’s mouth still locked with her own, Rose’s mouth fell agape as Luisa thrusted into her. She altered her pace between so-slow-I-could-die-from-anticipation and so-fast-I-could-come-this-second. Rose thoroughly enjoyed both options. Soon, her head fell back, and her muscles contracted as she fell over the edge with a yell of Luisa’s name.

Luisa peppered kisses all over her face, neck, chest. Rose had given her promise to leave marks and she was going to make good use out of it.

She was just about to start on another hickey on Rose’s collarbone when suddenly, Rose pushed her down on the floor, straddling her. She reached her arm out into a drawer of the counter she’d just been on and pulled out a red bottle.

“I don’t think we need any,” Luisa hummed as Rose opened the cap and spurted some lube on her hand. She put the bottle back into the drawer and grinned.

“No one _needs_ lube. It just makes everything feel more… exciting,” she said as she slid her hands down the insides of Luisa’s thighs. Luisa jerked up from the ground to the tingling all over her skin. Rose pushed her back down on the ground and smirked. “See?”

And then Luisa was gone. Rose started running tender circles around Luisa’s clit, going faster and harder with every circle. When Luisa was already trembling for Rose to dip down lower, Rose did. She slid two fingers in her, earning a raw moan from the panting woman beneath her. She started a fast pace right away, seeing Luisa getting closer and closer to coming with each thrust.

Rose added her lips on Luisa’s clit again, making it harder and harder for Luisa to suppress her orgasm. She needed to let go, but she didn’t want to. Because she wasn’t sure when would be the next time they’d get to do this again.

Rose’s fingers were working at full speed and her lips were locked around her clit. Luisa was trembling on the edge, and finally, she decided to surrender. She came undone in Rose’s hands, now soothingly running up and down her sides as she recovered. She could feel sweat drip down her forehead and her heart trying to slow down again.

As Luisa’s breathing evened a bit, Rose dropped her hands and placed a gentle kiss on Luisa’s center. Luisa shivered to the touch, sighing.

“Oh my god, I did _not_ expect you to call,” she admitted, still a little out of breath. Rose ascended her body, grinning.

“I can’t stay away from you,” she locked her lips with Luisa’s, “I try, but I can’t,” her words kept getting interrupted by Luisa’s lips sucking on hers. As Luisa let her fingers tangle in Rose’s messy red waves of hair, she could feel Rose tense by every second their lips were locked.

But as post-sex satiation and exhaust clouded her mind, she didn’t care about it at all. She didn’t care what was on Rose’s mind. History had shown that usually when Rose was getting distant, it meant nothing good. But Luisa craved good for a change. And this, right now, was the very definition of _good_. Rose was close to her, naked, and kissing her like the world was only for the two of them.

“But Lu,” _there_ it was, “now, this is important.”

Even though it did not sound promising what Rose was saying, Luisa still grinned at her like a five-year-old. She “uhuh-d”, letting her hands land on Rose’s sides and sliding them up Rose’s rapidly cooling body.

“I’m not going to leave him,” if words would have had the ability to physically stab Luisa, she would have been bleeding at that moment. Her smile faded as soon as her mind deciphered the meaning of this sentence, and the _good_ Luisa had been feeling before went the same way as her smile.

“I need you to understand that,” Rose made herself say. She sounded more convincing to herself than she had expected to. And it broke something inside her that she did. “This is just a temporary thing.”

She observed as Luisa’s mood dropped to non-existent levels, biting her lip to contain what seemed to try to escape her lips. Eventually, she shrugged, and the same careless smile returned on her face.

“Okay, well, then, let’s,” she sighed, resting her eyes on Rose’s rosy lips, “let’s just enjoy it while it lasts.”

She snaked her hand behind Rose’s neck, pulled her closer and let their lips lock together again. Their lips met again and again, until Luisa suddenly hummed into one of these kisses and pulled away, earning a confused look from Rose.

“Do you remember what we got that first time that we were together in that motel in Fort Lauderdale?”

Rose felt that giddy glow in her heart she always did when Luisa asked her about their first time, or mentioned their first time…

“Powdered donuts from the vending machine,” she chuckled in her low, melodious voice. Her eyes widened with her smile, comically looking at Luisa. “Go. Get them.”

Luisa giggled as well, cupping Rose’s cheek with her hand, pulling her in for another kiss before she got up, still laughing, and walked to the door. She grabbed one of the complimentary white hotel robes along the way and pulled it tight around herself. Rose observed, still laying on the floor, naked, as Luisa disappeared into the hallway, blowing her a kiss just a second before shutting the door.

As she lay there, she let her lips carry out the tune she liked to think of as her own. Luisa would be back with the donuts any second and maybe they could go for some more rounds after boosting themselves with carbs.

Suddenly, Rose heard the fire alarm go off. Swiftly, she shot up from the floor, pulled on a white robe as well, not even noticing the red stains her still lube covered hand left on the white fabric, and propped her head out from behind the door to see what was going on. She startled as she was met with her husband’s face, eyeing her rather questioningly as well.

“Darling?!” and her high-pitched faked trophy-wife’s voice returned like it had never left in that hotel room with Luisa between her legs. Emilio was back. _Great_.

“What’s going on?” Emilio looked bewildered.

Rose shook her head, already moving to take Emilio’s hand. “I don’t know, but we should probably evacuate.”

She threw one last glance back at the corridor, quickly filling with people from rooms all over the floor. She wasn’t sure, but she thought she had glimpsed Luisa hiding behind the corner next to the vending machine.

As she and Emilio walked down the stairs, Emilio took her hand in his. Suddenly, he shivered, as he felt something off with his wife’s hand. He pulled his hand back and stared at the faint red splat in his palm.

“What’s this?” he furrowed his brows, staring at the stain. Rose froze for a second, quickly wiping her hands into the hem of her robe.

“Oh, it’s just this new lotion I’ve been using,” she shrugged nervously, still doing her best to keep her cool.

“It’s… red,” Emilio turned his hand in the light to see it from every angle.

“Really? I haven’t noticed,” Rose hummed nonchalantly, trying to finish discussing the topic as quickly as she could. Even when they’d been saved by the bell, Rose had still been caught red-handed by her husband. Only literally, to both her and Luisa’s fortune.

**Author's Note:**

> See you tomorrow for marriage fluff! <3


End file.
